Cang Du (Oceanyss)
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "I" - "The Iron". Appearance Cang is a fairly slim man with narrow pale blue eyes and short black hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a trench coat-like gi ending just past his waist with a black sash, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Personality Cang is a very stoic individual. He had very little reaction to Yhwach's appointment of the newly recruited Ishida Uryū as his successor, while the news caused anger and confusion among his comrades. Cang believes things which existed together in life should exist together in death, a principle which he goes out of his way to enforce. He does not believe in pantheism, claiming Bankai have no minds of their own. He is very loyal to Emperor Yhwach and refuses to be killed by anyone besides him, including Jugram Haschwalth. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Cang and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the shinigami in battle. Cang encounters 2nd Division Captain Sui Feng and Vice Captain Omaeda Marechiyo. After some fighting, Cang introduces himself fully to the two shinigami. The Quincy ultimately overpowers the duo in battle but the shinigami escaped before Cang could finish them off. When Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni activates his own Bankai during his fight against Royd Lloyd|Yhwach, Cang looks on silently before continuing his search for Sui Feng and Omaeda Marechiyo. Later, when Kurosaki Ichigo arrives in Soul Society, Cang is surprised when Shaz Domino's Reiatsu abruptly vanishes. Later, after the Wandenreich's retreat from Soul Society, Cang is present when Yhwach declares Ishida Uryū will be his successor. Following the announcement, he, Bazz-B, Mask De Masculine and BG9 discuss the announcement, with Cang remaining silent. During the Wandenreich's second invasion of Soul Society, Cang emerges from the shadows just as Bazz-B is approaching an unconscious Hitsugaya. Moving forward, Cang states he will have the final blow. As Cang moves in on Hitsugaya, Bazz-B says he will be punished by Yhwach for stealing his prey. Cang tells Bazz-B that the video cameras surrounding the room they're in should provide evidence that he was here first. After a reluctant Bazz-B leaves, Cang states how it makes him very sad to have to finish off Hitsugaya without any resistance. When Urahara Kisuke transported the Shin'eiyaku to Hitsugaya's unconscious body, Cang wonders what is going as the Captain is enveloped in black energy. As the pill takes effect, Hitsugaya regains consciousness much to Cang's shock. As this happens, Cang questions the Captain's rapid recovery to which Hitsugaya does know the answer to but what he knows is that there is an enemy in front of him. Cang upon hearing this, begins his fight with Hitsugaya and is eventually defeated, having being frozen. He manages to break free despite his injuries but is later engulfed by the shadows of Wandenreich. Later, at the Wandenreich HQ, BG9 and Cang sit tied up before Yhwach, who says he is going to judge the Sternritter who lost. As Yhwach has Haschwalth step forward, BG9 begs him to wait, though Yhwach only says they should be grateful for having survived their battles. Stating the scales of the fight must be fair, Haschwalth holds out his sword and says the life saved by their good luck will be terminated by the same amount of misfortune before slashing at Cang, only to express surprise when his blade is stopped. Asking Haschwalth if he forgot about his epithet, Cang states it is easy to stop Haschwalth's blade as his skin grows darker. Telling Haschwalth to cut him down if he is able, Cang proclaims he will not be cut down by anyone but Yhwach. Noting this is Cang's second piece of good luck, Haschwalth asks him if he can see the tilted scales before slicing through Cang's body, effectively killing the Quincy.